Possessed
by zabani-chan
Summary: "Give me your dagger." Zuko interrupted."WhaT?" "Give it to me. Quickly." He glanced over his shoulder. She was stalking over to them. "What are you.." "Sokka, just shut up and hand it over!" Zuko yelled. Sokka flinched, "I'm going to have to kill her."


Possessed

Zabani-chan

One-shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. And please be kind as this is my first ATLA story. It may or may not be a one-shot. I do not know yet. Depends on how many people reviews I get. **

**One-shot**

The earth was damp with blood and rain, the mud slowing the fighting figures with the exception of one. Bodies lay scattered everywhere, their clothes telling the living what nation they belonged to. Fire, Earth, and Water. Over thousands of people laying dead on the battleground. Only seven remained. The Avatar, Aang, master of all four elements, the waterbender, Katara, and her brother, Sokka, the earthbender Toph, and three firebenders, Zuko, Azula, and Ozai. Father and children. One child banished, the other worshipped. And now it was Avatar versus Fire Lord and brother versus sister. All with the intent to kill. The others stayed back to watch, knowing it was not their place. Instead, they mourned the loss of the Kyoshi warrior and treated wounds. The trembling earth and the roar of water and fire caused them to look up. The water from the Avatar had cancelled out the Fire Lord's flame, and Zuko's flame had cancelled out Azula's. Father and daughter were killed by the force of the water, earth, and fire hitting them. They fell to the ground, never to get up again.

Aang and Zuko fell to the ground, smiling in relief and panting from exhaustion. The others ran over to them, and after making sure Aang was okay, Katara knelt by Zuko. She helped him sit up, smiling brightly at him. He smiled back, face handsome and unmarred, the scars gone. His hair was short and spiky. She healed the minor burns and cuts on his body before engulfing him in a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Well…I'm glad that's over." Aang said, using the air to hold him in a sitting position.

"Yeah." Sokka said. Aang looked around.

"Where's Toph and Suki?" he asked. Sokka looked down, and clenched his muddy, blood-covered hands into tight fists. Katara buried her head in Zuko's shoulder, hand fisting his clothes.

"She's dead. Toph's giving her a funeral in the woods." Sokka said, voice full of sadness and loss. Aang's smiled fell and Zuko's grip on Katara tightened slightly.

"It's done." Toph said, coming up behind Sokka. They looked down sadly. Toph's hand on Sokka's shoulder tightened as her sightless eyes snapped to her right.

"Ow." Sokka said, reaching up to pry her hand off. Her voice stopped him, and caused them all to look up at her.

"There's something coming." She whispered, voice quick and urgent, "something strong."

"What is it?" Zuko asked, standing up and bringing Katara up with him. Toph didn't blink, as if she was afraid of losing it.

"I don't know. Something powerful. It's nothing but a big silver/red blur. But I haven't felt a presence this strong since Azula."

They tensed at the name. Sokka stood up, causing Toph to lose her balance. She growled and glared at him darkly before trying to locate the presence again. She gasped, pushing Sokka aside and rounded on Katara and Zuko with panic.

"Katara! It's right behind..!" she started, but a gasp from Katara cut her off. Katara's eyes were wide and her entire body shook violently. She reached up and grabbed her head, mouth open in a silent scream. Zuko had let go of her and stared at her in shock, not knowing what to do. Aang shot to his feet.

"Katara!" he shouted. She didn't respond, only shaking more violently. Zuko grabbed her shoulders.

"Katara!! What's wrong?! Tell us! Katara! Katara?!" he yelled desperately. The scream that had been building was released and Zuko quickly let go as if she had burned him. Katara's eyes closed and her body collapsed to the ground. The group stared at her, eyes wide with horror, and didn't dare move. Aang was the first to take a hesitant step forward. He flinched back when Katara's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around.

'This body is so pathetic. I can't even firebend. But I can't complain. This is an easy way to kill my brother. He obviously cares for this girl, and won't harm her. And I can kill the Avatar, as well.' A smile graced her lips as she slowly stood. Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara?" he asked, worry in his eyes. She looked at him, and smiled, "Are you okay?"

'Might as well play around a little.'

"Yeah! I'm fine!" she said cheerfully.

"Are you sure? You were shaking so bad." Zuko said, stepping up to her.

"I'm sure!" she hugged him tightly, hiding her disgusted look in his shoulder.

'Yuck! I'm hugging my brother!'

A look of shock passed over his face before he hugged her back.

'Eeww!' she screamed in her head. She looked up at him, smirking. Her eyes glinted with hatred, and he seemed to notice. He pulled away and glared at her.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"What are talking about? That's my sister!" Sokka said. Toph stayed silent, and her feet slightly. The ground under Katara's feet turned to quick sand, and she was swallowed up to her knees. Katara gasped and fell to her but. She glared hatefully at the blind girl, who glared right back. Sokka looked confused, and Aang was slowly putting it together.

"Who are you?' Aang asked. Katara smirked, and tilted her head to the side.

"Azula."

They gasped, then hatred took over.

"Get out of Katara's body!" Aang shouted.

"I don't think so. I like this body." She said. She raised her hand and forced a jet of lightning towards Toph. She lost her hold Azula, and fell to the ground, eyes wide and unmoving.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled, bending over and shaking her. She didn't move.

"She won't be moving for a while. I've paralyzed her." Azula said, pulling her legs out of the ground. She turned to Aang, and pointed her hand at him. Another bolt of lightning struck. Aang quickly tried to dodge, but was struck in the leg. He fell with a grunt of pain.

"Azula! Knock it off!" Zuko yelled, eyes flooded with confusion and pain. Azula turned to him. He glared. That look was **never** supposed to be seen on Katara's face. Pleasure in hurting others.

"What's the matter, Zuko darling?" she asked, mockingly. He took a small step back, tensing up. She stopped a few feet from him, and looked at her hand, as if bored.

"You know…the only way to get rid of me is by killing h…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Zuko interrupted. He fisted his hands at his side and clenched his teeth, head down.

"Then I've no choice. I want both of you dead, so I'll force you to fight. And you know a waterbender's body isn't made for firebending." Azula said, getting onto stance. Zuko's eyes widened and he quickly jumped back, barely avoiding the ball of flame.

"Zuko! Fight her! Don't let her destroy Katara's body!" Sokka yelled.

"Shut up! Didn't you hear her?! If I kill Azula, I kill Katara, too!" Zuko yelled back, turning his glare on him. Sokka shut up and looked down in despair. Zuko turned his attention back to Azula, and jumped to the side, avoiding another fireball. Azula hissed and shook her hands. Red burns were showing on her palms. Zuko growled.

"Azula! I meant it! Stop firebending! You'll only kill yourself!"

"And take the girl with me!" she retorted. She walked forward quickly, intent on killing them both at once.

Zuko quickly stepped backward, trying to avoid the dead bodies.

"What's wrong, brother dear?! Afraid of hurting the girl?" Azula taunted, "You know, if this keeps up, she'll die anyway, right?!"  
"I know! Why can't you just die peacefully?!" Zuko asked.

"Because I have unfinished business here!" she screamed, pulling out a dagger and throwing herself at him. He quickly stepped to the side, but she dug her heels into the mud and twisted, the dagger catching his side. He grunted, and knocked her side. She flew sideways, landing in the mud. She laid still for a moment, and Zuko grabbed his side, panting, blood pouring out and covering his hand. Azula pushed herself up and turned to face him, eyes blazing. Zuko ignored her and walked over to where Sokka and Aang were watching. Toph had passed out due to the lightning that she had been hit with.

"Zuko, you're bleeding pretty badly!" Aang said, struggling to hold himself up with his staff.

"Come on, you have to…" Sokka started.

"Give me your dagger." Zuko interrupted.

"WhaT?"

"Give it to me. Quickly." He glanced over his shoulder. She was stalking over to them.

"What are you.."

"Sokka, just shut up and hand it over!" Zuko yelled. Sokka flinched, "I'm going to have to kill her."

Sokka and Aang stared at him, but could not see his expression. They gasped softly as they tears rolling down his cheeks. Sokka lowered his gaze and pulled out his dagger. He handed it over to Zuko, who gave a small smile and quickly turned to face Azula.

He walked towards her, a determined glint in his eyes. The dagger gleamed in the sun, and his other hand held a large flame. Azula stopped and smirked, crossing her arms.

"Have you finally decided to fight back?' she asked. He didn't answer, his eyes narrowing and hardening. He raised his hand and thrust it forward, sending the fire towards her. Her smirk widened and she dodged, her eyes following the flame.

"Mere child's play…" she trailed off as she faced him again, gasping as she saw how close he was. He brought the dagger forward and through her stomach, right below her ribs, until the hilt. Her eyes widened as she slumped forward. Zuko's body shook and he rested his face on her shoulder, broken sobs escaping his throat and tears running down his cheeks, hands still gripping the dagger. His eyes snapped open as he felt a shaking hand rest on the back of his head, fingers weakly stroking his hair.

"Why are you crying, Zuko?" she whispered. He raised his head to look her in the eye. He could've yelled in the happiness at have Katara back, but he knew it wouldn't last long. She would be gone soon.

"I just killed you! Isn't that reason enough to cry?!" he demanded. She merely smiled, and blood ran from the corner of her mouth. He immediately wiped it away.

"I'm glad you did, because…"

"I…!" he started, but she placed a trembling finger on his lips, silencing him. His eyes widened in response.

"If you hadn't done what you did, all of you would've been killed instead. And don't try to deny it. You know it's true…" she fell against him, her eyes lowering and dimming.

"Katara?!" Zuko cried, alarmed.

"…tell everyone…that I love them…and I love you...too..." her voice trailed off and her eyes closed. Zuko fell to his knees, holding her close. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head, ignoring the feeling of the dagger hilt digging into his stomach. Sokka ran over as Aang tried to wake up.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, crying himself. Zuko couldn't talk, so he shook his head.

"You know his was for the best. She would've wanted the same."

"I know. That's what she told me. And that she loves us all."

"You more than anyone else."

Zuko nodded, and gently removed the blade. He moved to clean it off, but Sokka snatched it away. The look in Zuko's eyes made him shake his head.

"I want it to stain, so I always have something of hers."

"What about her nexklace?"

"you can have that. She would want you to."

"Right..thatnks." he removed the necklace and put it in his pocket.

"Should we bury or cremate her?" Aang asked.

"That's up to Zuko." Sokka said.

"I'll cremate her. And you father can have the ashes." Zuko said, standing up, but keeping his eyes glued to Katara's face. Sokka nodded.

"I'm sure he'd like that."

A second later, they watched Katara's body burn. And a couple days later, they were headed in the direction Sokka's father was supposed to be. After a week of traveling, they caught up and presented Katara's ashes to their father. He accepted them gratefully, crying tears of both joy and loss. They held a ceremony for the new Fire Lord and the death of his love. The war was over and peace was finally established after more than a century of pain, loss, and suffering. Avatar Aang was the last Avatar in history, and he spent his days traveling and helping villages. Sokka became the Fire Lord's advisor, helping in any way he could. Zuko never fell in love, and married only to produce an heir to rule after him. The loss of Katara and Suki was forever in their hearts, and would never be forgotten, they're stories passed on from generation to generation.

8

End

Again, my first Avatar story. Please be gentle with the reviews. No flamed. Well...actually...light flames will be accepted.


End file.
